1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to twist-on type connectors for electrical wires; and more particularly to such connectors for use outdoors and in other wet environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ends of two or more wires of an electrical circuit are often connected together using a twist-on type wire connector, such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,170. These connectors commonly have a conical shaped body of insulating material, such as plastic, with an opening at the larger end that communicates with a tapered aperture. A conical, helical metal coil often is provided within the tapered aperture to engage and secure metal conductors of the wires together. This type of connector is available in a variety of sizes to accommodate various gauges and numbers of wires.
To electrically connect two or more wires, the insulation is stripped from the ends of each wire to expose a short section of the metal conductor. The fastening operation is performed by inserting the stripped ends of the wires into the open end of the connector body. The connector is rotated so that the helical metal coil screws onto the wires, twisting the bare sections of the metal conductors together to form an electrical connection. The metal coil engages each wire to mechanically hold the connector body on the twisted bundle of wires. Although the primary electrical connection is provided by the direct contact between the twisted bare conductors, a second electrical path is provided by the metal coil.
Most of the twist-on wire connectors are limited to use indoors or in a sealed enclosure where moisture can not enter the connector and adversely affect the electrical connection. However, for wet environments similar connectors are available with a sealant that surrounds the wires to act as a barrier to water penetration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,037 describes a twist-on wire connector filled with a viscous sealant that surrounds and encapsulates the bare ends of the wires upon insertion into the connector. That sealant does not harden, but remains sufficiently viscous so that the connector can be removed from the wires and then reattached. U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,066 teaches a wire connector that contains a two-part epoxy cement in which the parts become mixed when the wires are inserted and the connector is twisted onto the wires. The mixed epoxy cement then hardens so that the connector is secured onto the wires and cannot be removed. With this latter type of connector, care must be taken so that the two-part epoxy cement does not mix, and thus harden, prematurely while the connector is being stored prior to use.